Our little piece of heaven
by RousleePeters- KotomiSchiffer
Summary: -Tenemos que casarnos- ¿Tenemos?... ¿Acaso tu lo ves como una obligación Ichigo-kun?... Tu realmente no quieres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola querid s lectores :3… ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que muy bien… yo pues al fin libre de tareas! Y ese tiempo lo ocupe para hacer este FanFic!... Tiene Limme:33 o lemmonw… para ti Ami Catherine Rose :33 Espero que te guste :33También va dedicado a todas l s lectores claro :3…  
Agradecimiento especial a Ami Catherine Rose, por ayudarme a editarlo:3 muchas gracias nee-chan! Daisukiii!:33**

**Pues este es como el comienzo de un FanFic no más de 4 capítulos :D… Espero que les guste!. Etto puede ser que no sea muy bueno como a los que a ustedes les gusta ¬3¬ o a los que a mi me gustan hahahaha :3 en lo personal amo los lemmons con ternura y picardía hahahahaha :3333 *¡*… naa yo amo todos los M xD… Pero tratare de mejorar en fanfics como este, espero les guste :3.  
*Disclaimer* Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo.**

-¡Tsk! ¿Donde se metió el tonto de Renji con mis palomitas?- grito Rukia algo desesperada.

-Calma Rukia, ya vendrá, deja de gri…..-dijo Tatsuki siendo interrumpida.

-Hola chicos, sentimos la tardanza- se disculpo Orihime con sus amigas.

-Oh, chicos no importa, ¿Y eso que Ichigo vino?... Normalmente siempre esta de amargado.- comento Rukia con la intención de molestar a su amigo.

-Hay enana del demonio si no estuvieras embarazada ya hubieras pagado…- Ichigo observo a su novia quien le dio una mirada asesina. Él tenía que ser un poco más amable. Y era correcto, Rukia tenía 8 meses de embarazo, ella tendría a su segundo hijo con su esposo Renji dentro de muy poco –Además se lo prometí a Hime- término de decir volteando nuevamente a ver a su novia quien ahora le sonreía.

-Ya Ichi-kun deja de pelear con Rukia-chan. Hemos venido a la noche de cine para tener un tiempo ameno con los amigos- trato Orihime de tranquilizar a los tontos de Ichigo y Rukia.

Efectivamente, en la ciudad de Karakura había una noche de cine para parejas en la recién inaugurada "Zona Verde". Era un lugar donde los enamorados se sentaban en el pasto fresco y la película era reproducida por un cañón que proyectaba en una gran pantalla.

-Lo siento Hime, es que esta enana ¡Arrg! es tan molesta… Oh Tatsuki, ¿En donde esta Ishida? ¿Ryuken está cuidando a Ryu y Chizuru?

-Si, tuvimos la "suerte" de que el papá de Uryuu cuidara a nuestros hijos, para que pasemos tiempo con los amigos- contesto amablemente Tatsuki.

-Oiii… volvimos ¿Ya empezó la película?- pregunto Renji de lo más fresco.

-RENJIIIIIIII MANDRIL…¡TE TARDASTES MIL AÑOS CON MIS PALOMITAS! –exclamo Rukia muy frustrada.

-Perdón Rukia, no sabes cuánto me costó conseguir la salsa de tomate... tus antojos no habían sido tan raros en tu primer embarazo… Hoy lo pensare dos veces...

-Tatsuki, te traje un café- menciono Uryuu dándole el café a su esposa quien le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-G-gracias Uryuu- balbuceo Tatsuki. Ella tal vez no era tan femenina, pero sí que amaba a Uryuu grandemente.

-Ne, ¿No les ha llamado Sado?- pregunto Orihime tomada de la mano de su novio Ichigo. Sado había viajado a México por asuntos familiares.

-Si, hoy nos llamo y pues nos conto sobre su novia, que ya están planificando la boda.- explico Uryuu sin mas detalles, pues el chico no era de muchas palabras.

-¡Huuy! nuestro gran amigo tiene una novia. Espero que todo le salga bien- sonrió Orihime emocionada por el acontecimiento.

-¡Bien ya vámonos a sentar que ya empezara la película!- decía Ichigo sentándose a la par de Orihime. Luego todos los que ahí se encontraban se sentaron en parejas, siendo una noche especial para aquellos enamorados pasaron la película llamada "5 Centímetros por segundo".

Durante el rodaje hubo lágrimas por parte de las chicas, en Rukia un poco mas por su "sensibilidad" ahora que las hormonas la tenían bajo su control.

-Renji nunca me dejes… a mí, ¡Ni a tus hijos!... si no la pagaras, créeme que ¡Te pateare el trasero!- Lloriqueaba Rukia. Renji solo sonrió.

-Nunca lo haré Rukia…- La tranquilizo mientras la atrapaba en un abrazo y le beso la frente.

-Ain Renji no seas tan meloso…

¿Pero qué demonios? Se enojaba porque no fuera cariñoso y ahora por mimarla. En serio Rukia estaba mal.

-¡Ay Rukia!- suspiro cansado.

En la situación de Tatsuki, ella solo mostraba pocas lágrimas, pero Uryuu era sabedor de ello, por lo que la atrajo hacia su pecho, de forma tierna, de manera cariñosa.

Orihime era como una magdalena. Ella simplemente quería que los protagonistas terminaran juntos como tiene que ser, pero no… la distancia se los impedía a los pobres. Ella solo pedía que no le sucediera algo similar con Ichigo, ya que ella lo amaba demasiado. Y que él se fuera de su lado sería lo peor que pudiera pasarle. Ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos ya que no tenía un pañuelo para hacerlo, Ichigo al ver rio bajito. Y la limpió con la manga de su camisa manga larga. Ella se sonrojo ante tal acto, Ichigo podría no parecer alguien afectuoso, pero ella era la única que conocía esa faceta del pelinaranja, y eso la hacía feliz.

Ichigo era suyo, era solo de ella.

Orihime se recostó en las piernas de él y siguieron viendo la película.

Al terminar la película, todas las chicas o la mayoría de ellas tenían sus ojos rojos por el final. El parque se vació poco a poco, solo queda la banda de amigos.

-¡Ay! no puedo creerlo fue tan linda la película, deberíamos de venir el viernes que viene –aporto la idea Rukia.

-Si, me parece, pero veamos una de otro género como, comedia.

-Ahh, como no te gusto llorar verdad Tatsuki...admítelo te conmovió –la provoco Ichigo

-C-cállate… Vámonos Uryuu, tenemos que recoger a Ryu y Chizu en la casa de tu padre –se escudo ella para evitar su sonrojo.

-Si, vamos Tatsuki –la siguió Uryuu

-Fue genial verlos a todos otra vez. Cuídense mucho- dijo despidiéndose abrazando a Orihime –cuídate mucho ¿Si?- le hablo Tatsuki a su mejor amiga.

-Si, Tatsuki-chan, gracias por preocuparte, cuídate tú también, y mándale saludos a Ryu y a Chií- le sonrió Orihime.

-Buenas noches, Inoue-san, Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san, Abarai.- se despidió simplemente Uryuu. Ambos Entraron a su auto y partieron a la casa de Ryuuken.

-Creo que nosotros también nos marchamos- anuncio Renji.

-Si tienes razón, tenemos que recoger a Ashido de la casa de Nii-sama, y ya es algo tarde –hablo Rukia continuando.

-Bueno, pues fue estupendo salir otra vez como en los viejos tiempos… Ichigo dejas a Orihime en la puerta de casa, no hagas cosas indebidas.- advirtió Renji con un tono de burla.

-No tienes porque decir cosas que ya se Renji… Bueno tu no me tienes que decir que hacer o que no… ¿que?... ya olvídalo y ¡vete!- contesto un poco molesto Ichigo.

Rukia y Renji se despidieron para después subir a su auto. El pelirrojo ayudando a subir a su esposa. Y ahora solo quedaban ellos dos.

-¿Nos vamos Ichi-kun?... Ya son las 11:30 pm y maña…- pero Orihime no pudo terminar de hablar porque él la había callado con un beso… pero no uno cualquiera, era uno de esos besos fogosos, que te atrapan. Después de un largo momento intenso cortaron la unión por falta de aire y se acercaron al carro.

Ichigo sentó a Orihime en el capote del auto y empezó a besar el cuello de su deliciosa novia mientras sus manos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de ella, deleitándose con su piel tersamente blanca a la luz de la noche.

-Ahh Ichi…ahhmm aquí no… no podemos aquí…ahhm- gimió inútilmente por detenerlo…

-¿P-porque no Hime? Si lo hemos hecho en otro lugares donde esta "prohibido". ¿No recuerdas en el baño del avión? ó ¿El elevador?, ahhhm te deseo, te necesito… Himeee…

Ella recordó todos esos lugares donde habían unido sus cuerpos, el solo recordarlo le causaba mucha vergüenza y excitación. Pero ¿Como negarse a su novio?.. .si hacer el amor con él era uno de los placeres mas delicioso de la vida.

Él siguió besando su cuello y mordiéndolo, deslizaba su lengua alrededor de el, captando el aroma exquisito que emanaba. Tocaba sus enormes senos, sintiendo la redondez de ellos haciéndola gemir del placer como otras ocasiones.

Ella gemía, y gemía, acariciando las hebras del cabello de su novio, enredándolos entre sus dedos. Luego Hime llevo sus manos a los botones de la camisa de su novio, que se tornaba ya una gran molestia. ¿Como rechazar un ambiente tan sensual?... Ellos dos solos, en medio de la "nada". Orihime comenzó a desabrochar los botones con una gran rapidez. Al desabotonar toda la camisa de su novio, Ichigo dejo de besarla y de tocarla.

-Eres buena con las manos Hime… Me gusta eso de ti **(:megusta: hahahaxDD)**- rio el Kurosaki deshaciéndose el mismo de su camisa, mirándola de manera pervertida. Orihime se sonrojo como tomate pero después de eso él continuo su trabajo. Siguió besando, chupando y mordiendo el cuello de su novia, apretando sus senos haciéndola gemir por lo bajo.

-Ahhhmm… Ichi… mas, mas.- pedía Orihime. La faceta de Orihime, la dulce e inocente se había ido.

Ya no existía.

La fricción que causaban sus cuerpos era exquisita. ¡Oh por Dios! él no podía no quitarle la ropa. Aun besándola desbrocho los botones de su blusa, y rápidamente se la quito por completo dejándola en un sexi brassier color negro con encajes blancos, una contradicción bastante excitante.

Orihime se atrevió ahora a besar el cuello de su novio mientras con sus manos ya desocupadas tocaba su pecho. ¡Por Kami!, ella lo quería dentro. Ichigo con sus "maniobras" se dedico a quitarle ahora su precioso brassier, exponiéndola casi desnuda. Al tener completamente sus senos ante él, se llevo los antojables pezones a su boca, masajeándolos con su lengua y mordiéndolos de vez en cuando, haciéndola gritar. Luego esto no le basto a Ichigo, sino que esa mini falda que ella traía se volvía una mega molestia. Ichigo llevo su mano a la intimidad de su novia que se encontraba completamente húmeda por todas aquellas sensaciones que el ojicafé le aportaba. Le quito las bragas delicadamente, haciéndola gemir con más volumen.

Él la estaba volviendo loca.

Ichigo se deshizo de sus jeans y su bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo ante su novia quien se sonrojo al ver el miembro erecto de Ichigo.

-C-cho-tto… P-protección Ichigo ahhh…- dijo Orihime gimiendo aun por la sensación de placer que le causaban las mordidas que Ichigo le daba.

-Ahh… al carajo –pronuncio él dejando de morder los pezones de su novia -Ya somos adultos como para utilizar e-eso… aahh O-orihime…-gimió volviendo a su labor. Si bien Ichigo tenía razón, ellos ya eran adultos, tenían una carrera, un empleo. No había ninguna necesidad de detenerse por algo que no los afectaría.

-I-Ichigo… te quiero dentro Onegaii- pidió su novia Orihime, por Dios la calidez de sus cuerpos unidos era deliciosa.

-N-no tienes porque decirlo ¡Arrg!…- aun sentada en el capote de su carro, Ichigo entraba en ella lentamente.

-Ahhhmmm aamm Ichigo, Ichigo…- gozaba con solo tenerlo dentro de ella. Aun no había necesidad de moverse.

-O-orihime… uhhmm –decía Ichigo el nombre de su novia mientras comenzaban un ritmo de caderas.

Las penetraciones fueron lentas al principio, pero luego aumentaron, haciéndolos gemir sus nombres con mayor intensidad. Orihime enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su novio en cada penetración, que el fuera así de salvaje de un momento a otro la hacia sentir completamente en la gloria. Ichigo volvía a besar su cuello, mordía su oreja, jugaba con su lóbulo. Ella estaba entrelazada en el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Él ya la tenía prisionera.

-Aaahhhh Ichii espera, espera, detente- grito Orihime preocupándolo.

-¿Q-que sucede? ¿Te lastime? -paro de besarla para mirarla a los ojos con notable arrepentimiento. Si él la había lastimado, nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¡No!, es que tengo comezón en la espalda.- contesto tímidamente. ¿Por eso el había parado? Ya casi llegaban al clímax y a ella ¿Le picaba la espalda?... ¿Es enserio?

Ráscame Ichigo –pidió Hime. Ichigo puso cara de pocos amigos. ¿Como podía picarle la espalda en un momento así?

-Onegaii… me pica mucho ichii TwT… -insistía ella observando a su novio confundido, sudado y muerto de la excitación.

A pesar de no ser este el mejor momento, Ichigo le rasco la espalda de mala gana, solo para complacerla.

-Ichi… ahhmm mas arriba a tu derecha… -lo dirigía orihime.

-… ¿Aquí? –menciono el con ironía y enfado, no por ella, sino el haberse detenido ese momento tan mágico y especial.

-No, más arriba Ichigo me pica… más duro ¡Ichigo! Me pica mucho buuaaa- dijo orihime haciendo un puchero. Ichigo encontró el punto de la comezón y la rasco viendo el alivio en el rostro de ella.

-Ahhh Ichi mucho mejor, gracias –agradeció Orihime sonriente.

-¿Puedo proseguir ya? –le pregunto desesperado

-Si, si, si, -le aseguro para que volviera a su acto.

Él la levanto del capote del carro y la cargo hasta el pasto, acostándola en él. Orihime sintió el contacto no solo con la hierba, también con la naturaleza ¿De verdad lo iban a hacer allí?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola:3…Aquí vengo con la conti n.n… ¡Muchas graaacias! De verdad por sus reviews:3!..En serio se los agradezco:3.. Me alegra que les haya gusto ese lemmon:3.. TwT. Recuerden… se me olvido ponerlo en le cap anterior lo sientox33… Esta es una historia AU y pueda que contenga OCC.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

11:30 A.M…. Una semana después del "acontecimiento".

-Ya vendrá Ichi-kun del trabajo, tengo que apresurarme con el almuerzo- Comentaba para si Orihime. Ella e Ichigo habían decido vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento, claro que cuando ellos se casaran y tuvieran hijos tendrían que mudarse a una casa y una mucho mas grande. Pero por ahora ellos estaban bien en ese departamento.

El aroma del yakisoba que estaba preparando se impregno por todo el departamento. Suena muy loco, pero Orihime ya sabía cocinar para otras personas sin agregarle sus "ingredientes especiales", pero a la hora de cocinar para ella, no había quien la parara a la hora de mezclar. Ichigo agradeció su cambio ya que carrera se lo pedía, si ella era una exitosa chef.

Orihime bailaba por toda la cocina tarareando una que otra canción…

-Estoy en casa Hime- Anuncio Ichigo su llegada  
-Ichi-kun, bienvenido- Respondió si novia con mucha alegría… más de la normal.

Orihime le ayudo con su maletín y su bata de doctor.

-Ichi-kun, ya pronto estará el almuerzo si- anuncio sonriente.  
-Oh, si claro, gracias Hime-

Minutos después….  
-Tadaaaaan… ¿Cómo se mira Ichi-kun?- Pregunto Orihime respecto a si su comida se veía apetitosa.

-Uh, Orihime, se ve exquisito, gracias- Agradecio el joven Kurosaki, dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su dulce novia. -¿Tu no comerás Hime?- Pregunto sorprendido, ya que Orihime no era de esas personas que se perdían en almuerzo.

-Etto, pues no, y-yo no tengo hambre, no te preocupes, tú come Ichi-kun- Respondió nerviosamente. Ichigo tomo sus palillos y comenzó a comer la deliciosa comida que su novia le preparo con tanto amor. El ambiente se torno en uno muy silencioso, nadie decía nada.

-Etto, Ichi-kun… hay algo que quiero decirte…- Ella rompió ese ambiente silencioso.

-Si, dime ¿Qué sucede Hime?- pregunto intrigado.

-B-bueno, yo hoy en la mañana hable con Otou-san…-** ( Isshin, sé que no están casados aun pero Isshin le había pedido a Orihime que lo llamara asi:3)**

_*Flash back*_

_-Moshi moshi- contesto muy feliz Orihime._

_-Orihime-chaaaan, tengo los resultados de los exámenes que te hiciste.-_

_-¿Y que dio… Otou-san?-_

_-Positivo… Orihime-chan… Estas embarazada… ¡Oh felicidades! Seré abuelo, y no uno normal, seré el más sexy y sensual que pueda haber!... Ohh Masaki seremos abuelitos:3-_

_-Oh, Otou-saan, no puedo creerlo, ¡Estoy tan feliz! Muchas gracias por la noticia, espere a que Ichi-kun se entere._

_*Fin de flash back*_

_-_… Y pues Ichi-kun… seremos papás..- Termino de decir muy sonrojada. Ichigo escupió el trago de agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Pfffff…¿Q-que estás diciendo Hime?- Pregunto con nerviosismo.  
-S-si, recuerdas a-aquella vez que t-tu y y-yo, el par-rque ….- Comento avergonzada.  
-Lo recuerdo...- fue interrumpida por Ichigo.  
-Si, y pues él o ella está dentro de mi… Me pregunto ¿cómo será ahí dentro?...¿ Estará cómodo ó cómoda?.. ¿Soy lo suficientemente espaciosa para que este bien?..- Comento preocupada-... Oh, como seré por dentro, solo bebe-chan lo sabe- Comento muy risueña e ilusionada poniendo su dedo en su mentón.- Espero que el bebe se sienta cómodo dentro.- termino de decir. Ichigo la veía con la boca abierta.

-Ne, Ichigo, nos tendremos que mudar a una casa más grande… y c-casarnos- lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha vergüenza.

-Si, tendremos, que casarnos…Es lo más correcto que tendríamos que hacer.- Termino de decir muy serio. Orihime lo volteo a ver muy sorprendida. ¿A caso el veía como un deber el casarse con ella? –

-Ichigo-kun, esto no es un deber… no es una obligación, no quiero casarme contigo por que tenga que hacerlo… Y-yo quiero casarme contigo por que los dos así lo queremos… Y si es por el bebé créeme que no necesito tu ayuda…- termino de decir esas amargas palabras, ella nunca se imagino hablándole de esa manera a Ichigo.

-No, Orihime, no digas eso… Es solo que la noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa es decir aun somos jóvenes tenemos 24 años… Esto es algo apresurado…-

-¿Jovenes?... Eso no fue lo que dijiste aquella noche ¿o si Ichigo-kun?- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-No, simplemente… Ahh, sabes no estoy de ánimos para esto… Ire a tomar aire…- Salió de la casa dejando a una Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos.

El salió… Camino pensativo, ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida después de esto?... Todo iba a cambiar para todos… El era un maldito egoísta… Era un cabeza de mantecato por hablarle de esa manera su novia Orihime, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo –( contando a su familia claro).. ¿Por qué no se podía poner alegre por esa noticia?... El de un modo si lo estaba, pero el era un vil egoísta el solo pensaba en su vida y en cómo iba a afectar la llegada de un nuevo ser.

Orihime no estaba mejor, ella no lo entendía, un bebé siempre trae felicidad, ella sentía que su pecho iba a salir de tanta que había en su corazón al saber que sería mamá… Ella le daría lo que no tuvo y siempre quiso,a sus hijos, les daría mucho amor, aun si no tenía a ichigo a su lado. Ella sobaba su vientre un poco abultado lo acariciaba. Sin duda ella si amaba a su futuro hijo o hija.

-Ne, no te preocupes aka-chan, tu papi no quiso decir eso… Yo se que el t-te ama si- susurro para si entre lagrimas.

De nuevo con Ichigo baka.

Sus pies lo dirigieron al parque… y pudo notar unas caras conocidas…

-Oii Ichigoo ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Renji con un canguro en su **pecho ( Artefacto que se ocupa para cargar bebés eeehh no se si se comprendenXD)**

-¿Renji?.- Pregunto Ichigo muy sorprendido… Su amigo se veía muy poco… Varonil.  
-Si soy yo quien más idiota-  
-Oi Renji… Llevemos a los niños al arene… Kurosaki?...-  
-Ishida… pff ¿Tu también?... Jajajajaja- Estallo en carcajadas viendo a sus dos amigos con coches, pañaleras, juguetes…-  
-Jajaja ¿Qué hacen aquí?..- pregunto Ichigo aun riéndose.  
-¿No es obvio?... Es la hora del papi feliz…- Respondió, Renji muy sonriente.  
-¿Papi feliz? Pffff..- Trato de contener su risa….-  
-Idiota, Kurosaki.- termino de decir Ishida.  
-Cuando tengas hijos quiero ver Kurosaki- Dijo Ishida, Ichigo puso cara de pocos amigos, era cierto, luego el también se uniría a la hora del papi feliz… Y era algo vergonzoso.  
-Se ven ridículos..-Comento Ichigo riendo.  
-Talvez lo seamos… Pero a las chicas les gustan los padres responsables, ¿sabes?... A demás pasamos tiempo con nuestros hijos:3.  
-¿Responsable Renji?... A quien se le perdió su hijo la semana pasada?...- Delato Ishida.  
-C-callate Ishida… No le digas a Rukia… Me matara T-T…-  
-Chicos quiero decirles algo…-  
-Calla Kurosaki… Acuérdate hoy es viernes… Noche en el bar de Kyoraku … Ahí aliviaremos las penas….-

**7.00:PM**

Orihime se sentía un poco mejor, y decidió ir a la casa de su enorme… amiga Rukia, por el hecho de que estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo. Tomarían el Té. No sin antes dejarle la cena lista a Ichigo, ella se odiaba por eso,- por todo lo que había pasado- pero él era la persona que mas amaba, y sería mejor dejársela hecha, asi cuando el viniera ella no tendría que verlo, y no tendrían que seguir discutiendo.

-… Y eso fue lo que sucedió..- termino de contar Orihime a su amiga.  
-Oh, Ichigo Idiota… Orihime, no te pongas así… ¿Sabes cómo fue cuando le dije a Renji que estaba embarazada la primera vez?.. El muy maldito salió corriendo y me dejo en el restaurante… Me quede ahí en shock pensando en cómo iba a pagar por dejarme ahí… Pero luego de una media hora el regreso con un ramo de flores y me dijo "Gracias"… Me confesó que él se sentía muy sorprendido y salió corriendo, al hacerlo pensó en mi y en el bebé y volvió. Los hombres son unos idiotas, hablan y no saben lo que dicen la mayoría de veces, quizá lo mismo le paso a Ichigo, No te preocupes Orihime-chan.- La consoló su pequeña amiga. En realidad si la puso de muy buen humor.

-Gracias Rukia-chan, tu siempre sabes que decir- agradeció Orihime dándole un abrazo a su pequeña amiga.  
-Felicidades Orihime… seras una gran madre:3-  
-Gracias Rukia-chan:3.. y Ashido?  
-El esta tomando su siesta.-  
-Quieren mas té- pregunto Byakuya.  
-No, gracias-  
-No, gracias Nii-sama-

Ichigo iba de camino hacia el bar… De pronto sonó su celular, era un mensaje de texto del viejo.

"_ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.. OH ERES TODO UN HOMBRE! SERAS UN FUTURO PADRE TAN GENIAL COMO YO… NO TAN SEXY…YUZU Y KARIN QUIEREN DARTE ALGO… TE ESPERO AQUÍ DENTRO DE 5 OH SI NO VERAS MI FURIA DE PADRE… CON AMOR TU SENSUAL PADRE."_

_-_Viejo loco…-

Se dirigió a la casa de su progenitor toco el timbre y le abrieron sus dos hermosas hermanas pequeñas; Yuzu y Karin.  
-Ichii-nii bienvenido-  
-Ichi ni-san bienvenido- Dieron la bienvenida amenamente las mellizas.  
-Hola, chicas como han estado- dijo abrazándolas.  
-Muy bien, ´pasa, pasa Ichii-ni- pidió Yuzu.  
-Y el viejo.- pregunto Ichigo.  
-Le acaban de llamar que tenía un parto hoy y se tuvo que ir…- respondió ¿Parto? Hoy el dia de los padres embarazados?-  
-Ya veo.. me dijo que me tenían algo?..-  
-Es cierto… Ten- dijo dándole una bolsita- Ábrelo Ichi-ni, los hicimos nosotras.- Ichigo abrió la bolsita y había un par de guantes tejido color amarillo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
-No están perfectos… Pero lo hicimos con mucho amor para aka-chan- Dijo Karin.  
-De seguro a aka-chan le gustaran… y no dudo que a Orihime también.- Respondió Ichigo abrazando a sus hermanitas:3.  
-Gracias chicas- dijo Ichigo muy cariñosamente.  
-De nada Ichi-ni-  
-Bueno me tengo que ir.. Nos vemos chicas.. Las quiero mucho no lo olviden.. Muchas gracias por todo-

Ichigo llego al bar del viejo Kyoraku en donde ya se encontraban sus buenos amigos Renji e Ishida. Estaban ya sentados en una mesa con tragos.  
-Ichigo.. al fin llegaste.- saludo Renji.  
-Siempre tarde no?... Kurosaki.-  
-Callense.-  
-Ah , si que cual era la gran noticia Ichigo?- pregunto Renji.  
-Tch,… Voy a ser papá…-  
-Pffff ..-renji escupió su trago sobre Ishida  
-Abarai …se un poco más educado… - dijo limpiándose el trago de la ropa.  
-¿Con que el gran Ichigo cambiara pañales dentro de poco eh?- comento divertido Renji.  
-Callate madril.-  
-No lo veas asi… Ichigo tener un hijo es algo estupendo, al principio parezca que no lo es, pero creeme que luego no podrás vivir sin ellos… No dejes que abarai te meta cosas a la cabeza.  
-Tus hijos serán angelitos… El mío no T-T… Le hace más caso a a su tio Byakuya que a su padre T-T.  
-ya, ya, no hablemos de esto chicos, solo pasémosla bien. De acuerdo?-  
-Bien-  
-Si.-  
-¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!- Dijeron los tres.

-Ya vuelvo Orihime-chan, el bebé quiere ir al baño… ya vuel… niggggh!.. Ahh- Al levantarse la pequeña Kuchiki… Abarai, tuvo dolores…  
-R-rukiaaa-chaaan!.. q-que tienes… que te sucede… Byakuya- san… Ayuda!.- Byakuya llego como el viento al escuchar a su hermanita y a su amiga gritar.  
-Rukia que te sucede?... Byakuya le ayudo a levantarse y bluuum… ella rompió fuente.  
-Ha, roto fuente… - Anuncio Byakuya.  
-¿Qué?.. Me falta una semana toda… aaarrg!-  
-El bebé decidió que no será asi Rukia-chan- Byakuya cargo a rukia hacia el auto.  
-Orihime, llama a renji, si no te contesta búscalo en el bar de Kyoraku seguro estará ahí-. Pidio Byakuya.  
-Si, si, los alcanzo luego.. Suerte… Animos rukia-chaan!- animo Orihime.

Y ahí estaban ellos embriagándose como pubertos… Ichigo bailando con una joven muy pagadamente el sabía que estaba mal pero no le importo en lo absoluto… Era hombre, un jodido hombre. Orihime llamaba al celular de Renji pero no contestaba, y como hacerlo si estaba bailando con ishida…. (XDDDDD) . Orihime decidió ir a buscarlo… Mas nunca pensó ver algo así. Ella entro al bar… Buscando una melena roja y tatuajes… Pero lo que encontró fue a un pelinaranja bailando con una chica muy cerca... demasiado. Ella no podía creerlo… Ichigo sería capaz de eso. Cerró los ojos al abrirlos vio que Renji se dirigía hacia ella.  
-O-orihime?... que haces aquí?- pregunto Renji.  
-RENJI… RUKIA… RUKIA ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ.- Dijo ella. Renji se despertó.  
-¿Qué? SI FALTABAN UNA SEMANA!: POR DIOS RUKIAA!.. BYAKUYA ME MATARA SI NO ESTOY AHÍ… ISHIDA, ICHIGO RUKIA ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ… VAMONOS.- El anuncio de Renji hizo que sus amigos se pusieran "cuerdos"… Ichigo vio a Orihime, quien lo veía decepcionada.  
-O-orihime… ¿Qué hace…-  
-Callate… ¿Cómo pudis…- no termino de decirlo cuando ella ya se había ido en el taxi que la trajo hasta ahí.  
-Orihime…- volvió a decir muy triste Ichigo.  
-CALLA MI ESPOSA ESTA TENIENDO A MI HIJO! VAMONOS!.  
-CALLATE Y DEJA EL TRAJO ENTONCES RENJI IDIOTA.- Regaño Ishida.  
-AH SI CIERTO- Los tres amigos se fueron en un taxi, al fin ellos llegaron al hospital… Renji entro al hospital corriendo para llegar a la sala de partos.. .Donde se ya se encontraba Rukia pujando, junto a Byakuya y Orihime quien sostenía una cámara. Ishida e Ichigo se quedaron en la sala de espera.

-Vamos Abarai-san usted puede solo un poco mas… 1,2,3 ¡Puje!  
-Nggh… ahhhhh- gritaba la pequeña sudada ojivioleta.  
-Vamos rukia..-  
-¡Callate madril! Te voy a matar por hacerme esto! Ahhhhhrgg!.- Gritaba Rukia. Orihime tomaba fotos de todo, no era el mejor momento pero ella tenía la cámara y la iba a utilizar:3.  
-Uno mas…-  
-Arrrrrrgghh-  
-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- La habitación se quedo en silencio luego de ese hermoso llanto para los padres.  
-¡Es una niña! ¡Una saludable niña!- anuncio el doctor. Trayendo la bebé hacia el pecho de la mamá.  
-E-eres hermosa… Hisana…- Nacida un 20 de septiembre a las 9:30 PM  
-¿H-hisana?- pregunto Byakuya.-  
-Si, nuestra hija se llama Hisana- respondió Renji-  
-¿Te agrada nii-sama?-  
-Claro que si, muchas gracias:3. Orihime estaba muy feliz por el nacimiento de la pequeña Hisana:3  
-Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun.. muchas felicidades!  
-Ire por Ashido- dijo Byakuya. Trayendo consigo al pequeño Ashido.  
-Ella es mi hermanita?. Pregunto el pequeño Abarai.-  
-Si, ella es tu hermanita, Ashido-. Respondió Rukia.  
-Te amo Hermanita… Yo te protegeré.-  
-U-una foto familiar- anuncio orihime. Todos se pusieron alrededor de rukia y la pequeña Hisana:3.  
-Digan; " Renji en un cejudo"- dijo risueña Orihime.  
-Oyeee…  
FLAAASH!. Todo el cuarto se inundo de risas.  
-Rukia, muchas felicidades… pero me tengo que ir no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, será mejor que me vaya- dijo Orihime.  
-Gracias:3,… Espero que te sientas mejor,, y recuerda si ichigo te dice algo… Ja, déjamelo a mi- le guiño.  
Orihime salió, y por suerte Ichigo e Ishida no estaban quizá estaban comprando un café.  
Todo un taxi y se dirigió a su casa. Ella sentía un malestar en su estomago bajo.  
Llego a su departamento, y todo estaba igual la cena no había sido tocada. Suspiro y se fue a su habitación, se cambio y se puso su pijama de seda. Se metió a la cama y trato de domir, ese dolor se le estaba bajando, y pudo dormir.

En el hospital.  
Ichigo e Ishida entraron al cuarto y vieron a Tatsuki con Rukia y su familia-.  
-T-tatsuki.. jeje… que haces aquí.?- pregunto Ishida.  
-Visitando a mi amiga… Por cierto que te dije del bar de Kyoraku?- Diablos ella estaba enfadada.  
-Y-y los niños..?- pregunto.  
-Donde tu padre-. Respondió indignada. Ishida estaba Jodido.  
-¿Orihime ya se fue?- pregunto Ichigo-  
-Si, se fue hace ya unas dos horas- respondió Rukia de mala gana.  
-Me tengo que ir- anuncio Ichigo.  
-Si, y será mejor que todo esté bien si no Rukia y yo te vamos a dar una que no podrás olvidar.- Amenazo Tatsuki.  
-S-si, bueno, felicidades rukia!... Buenas noches.-  
Ichigo se sentía la peor persona del mundo, el sabia como era Orihime de sentimental, el era un idiota, más que un idiota un imbécil . Se fue en el taxi y llego a su casa… El ¿en serio esperaba que Orihime estuviera despierta con una gran sonrisa? ¡NO! Claro que no. El se odiaba a si mismo.. Metio la mano a su bolsa y encontró el par de guantes, el serio una calidez invadió su corazón, el si era un tonto, de lo mas idiota posible, mira que no ponerse feliz con la noticia que seria padre, mas no compartir esa felicidad con su novia?... El apretó los guantes hacia su pecho, el lo entendía todo, el iba a ser padre, junto a Orihime, la persona que mas amaba, esa pequeña persona seria como una pequeña combinación de los dos. ¡Por Dios como no estar feliz!... y el muy idiota lo había comprendido tarde. Orihime yacía dormida en su cama. El quería hablar con ella decirle lo feliz que estaba por la noticia, quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba…y lo mucho que amaba su futuro bebé. El se acerco a la cama y le beso la frente, que la tenía un poco sudada.  
-Orihime perdóname… Te amo..- termino de decir. Y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola por detrás. El sueño les duro unas tres horas. De pronto.  
-Ahhhhhhrgg!... Ghmmmmm… Arrg!- Grito Orhime, jadeando del dolor-  
-Orihime?.. ¿ Que te pasa?..- Orihime?...-  
-Arrrg ah ah ah ah- Su respiración no era normal, ella jadeaba del dolor.  
-Hime, Hime,.. Calma, calma…

**TODO POR HOY!... ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!.. NOS VEMOS! CUIDENCE! GRACIAS POR LEER! 3 LOS QUIERO(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaa otra vez Perdónenme por todo la tragedía, les prometo que no será asi… no mas tragedia.. después de este capXD fin vamos con el cap n.n**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

Ichigo se sentía la peor persona del mundo, el sabia como era Orihime de sentimental, el era un idiota, más que un idiota un imbécil . Se fue en el taxi y llego a su casa… El ¿en serio esperaba que Orihime estuviera despierta con una gran sonrisa? ¡NO! Claro que no. El se odiaba a si mismo... Metió la mano a su bolsa y encontró el par de guantes, el sintió que una calidez invadía su corazón, el si era un tonto, de lo mas idiota posible, mira que no ponerse feliz con la noticia que sería padre, mas no compartir esa felicidad con su novia?... El apretó los guantes hacia su pecho, el lo entendía todo, el iba a ser padre, junto a Orihime, la persona que mas amaba, esa pequeña persona seria como una pequeña combinación de los dos. ¡Por Dios como no estar feliz!... y el muy idiota lo había comprendido tarde. Orihime yacía dormida en su cama. El quería hablar con ella decirle lo feliz que estaba por la noticia, quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba…y lo mucho que amaba su futuro bebé. El se acerco a la cama y le beso la frente, que la tenía un poco sudada.  
-Orihime perdóname… Te amo.- término de decir. Y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola por detrás. El sueño les duro unas tres horas. De pronto.  
-Ahhhhhhrgg!... Ghmmmmm… Arrg!- Grito Orhime, jadeando del dolor-  
-Orihime?.. ¿Qué te pasa?..- Orihime?...-  
-Arrrg ah uh ah uh ah uh ah huuuu- Su respiración no era normal, ella jadeaba del dolor.  
-Hime, Hime,.. Calma, calma…- decía su novio disimulando calma-. Ichigo la levanto de la cama, pero algo la sorprendió, ella había derramado sangre, y no poca, si no que bastante, ¡Por Dios ella estaba sangrando!

-Pero Arrrg… Dios que esta p-pasando?- preguntaba Orihime al ver el suelo lleno de sangre, haciendo muecas de dolor.-.. ¡Ichigo! Arrrrhhh…-  
-Tranquila Hime ahorita vamos al hospital.- la tranquilizo. La tomo por los hombres y la cargo con mucho cuidado. Bajaron hacia la sala con mucho cuidado, Orihime llenaba de sangre la ropa de su novio, gemía de dolor, en serio dolía mucho, ambos pedían a Kami-sama que no pasara nada. Ichigo puso a Orihime en el asiento del copiloto, ella lloraba de dolor y tristeza, ella quería que su pequeño bebito estuviese bien. Lo quería más que a nada. Ichigo se limitaba a ver bien la carretera, guardar la calma, todo iba a estar bien se repetía, era un poco complicado guardar la calma, ya que Orihime lloraba. Al fin Ichigo veía la luz… ya habían llegado al hospital, ese recorrido fue el más largo y doloroso que haya pasado. El nunca podría explicar la angustia que sintió durante esos momentos. Pero la más afectada aquí era Orihime, ¿Cómo se supone que se debe de sentir una madre? Ella era la más dolida, Ichigo no podía comparar su angustia con la de ella.  
-¡Una camilla… algo!... ¡Por favor!- Pidió Ichigo quien bajo a Orihime en sus brazos quien venía gimiendo del dolor y la desesperación.  
-¡Rápido, rápido!- dijo el enfermero, quien ayudo a Ichigo a poner a Orihime en la camilla.

-Ichii…go..- dijo ella con una voz inaudible. El equipo de enfermeros se llevo a Orihime, alejándola de Ichigo. Ichigo la tomo de la mano y se fue con ella, pero fue detenido.  
-¡Señor quédese aquí!- Le ordeno el enfermero.  
-Ni un carajo, yo iré con ella, quítese…- Le respondió quitándolo del camino.  
-Entienda, no me haga sacarlo del hospital.-  
-¡Mierda!.- Mascullo.

El estaba afuera del consultorio, caminando de un lado hacia el otro. Parecía una eternidad… ¡Una jodida eternidad de mierda! El solo quería estar con ella. Quería acariciar su vientre, saber que ahí hay vida, una que pronto volvería sus vidas más felices. Quería estar en casa junto a ella, cumpliéndole sus antojos, mimándola, haciéndole la comida, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, a ella y a su hijo, no dejando que ella hiciera algo. El quería que estuvieran bien los dos. "Por favor Kami-sama… No los alejes de mi". El llamo a su padre, quien ha ya de venir corriendo hacia aquí. El tiempo se detuvo cuando vio salir al doctor del consultorio junto a Orihime. Volteo a ver a Orihime quien estaba muy asustada, y muy pálida.  
-Bien, la noticia que les tengo que decir no es la más grata, tomen asiento- Pidió el doctor, los tres se sentaron en las bancas enfrente del consultorio. Eso preocupo a la pareja de novios.  
-Pues verán… Ella ha sufrido de un aborto natural.- Dijo el doctor.

(**Soundtrack; Already missing the train by Feeling Every Sunsent…. ****Más bien conocida como la banda de German GarmendiaXD… la letra no tiene nada que ver pero es algo triste so…)**

Causando un estado de shock a la pareja. El mundo se les venía encima. ¿Cómo puede ser? El tiempo se detuvo. Orihime se quebró en llanto e Ichigo también, el, la abrazo con todo su ser, queriendo protegerla. En serio perder a un bebé antes de que nazca es muy doloroso. Ella solo quería desaparecer ese dolor de su corazón. Kami-sama ¿por que le quitaba todo lo que ella amaba? ¿Por qué? se preguntaba. El bebé no tenia por que irse, si ella lo iba a amar aun cuando él no había nacido. Ella lo amaba, y estaba segura de que Ichigo también. Orihime se alejo de Ichigo y lo miro con sus ojos llorosos.  
-Ahora si eres libre ¿no?... No tendrás porque casarte conmigo ¿cierto? No te voy a privar nunca más de la diversión- Le recrimino Orihime llorando.  
-Orihime, no espera, no es así… Soy un idiota, perdóname por favor, Lo entendí muy tarde, entendí lo mucho que amaba a ese bebé sin haberlo conocido. Y ahora me lo han arrebatado…-  
-¿Ichigo… A-acaso no soy buena? ¿Mi vientre no le gusto? ¿Hay algo mal en mi cuerpo, para que haya salido tan rápido? ¿Mi vientre no es cómodo? Por eso aka-chan se fue de mi lado ¡ICHIGO! ¡Explícame!- Lloraba Orihime. -¿Aka-chan no nos quería?.-  
-Orihime.. n- no digas eso… Aka-chan te ama y te ama tanto que quiso salir antes de tiempo. O-orihime-. Le abrazo y Orihime le correspondió.  
-Oh Ichigo-  
-Orihime… no llores, vamos a salir de esta si- le consolaba.  
-Ichigo, Ichigo n-no p-puedo soportarlo…- hipeaba Orihime abrazada de Ichigo. Ichigo sentía que su mundo se destruía, ver a la mujer que ama llorar le partía el alma.  
-O-orihime, ¿s-sabes? El nos está viendo… El es nuestro pedacito de cielo…Junto a S-sora-san y Oka-san…- Termino de decir Ichigo. Orihime abrió los ojos como platos. El tenia razón, el bebé estaba en el cielo con sus seres queridos y ellos los veían desde ahí.  
- Ichigo… ¿Crees que nos está viendo?- pregunto. Secando sus lágrimas  
-Todo el tiempo… Y nosotros lo llevaremos en el corazón.- Le respondió secándole las lagrimas con un beso. Orihime si creía que si pequeño hijo estaba en el cielo… Ellos tenían un pedacito de cielo junto a ellos toda su vida.

-Ten, Yuzu y Karin me dieron esto para Aka-chan…- dijo mostrándole los guantes.  
-I-ichigo… S-son hermosos… Deberíamos ir a dejárselos a aka-chan…-

-Mi vida. Te amo Orihime.- Tomo a Orihime de su rostro y la beso.

**21 DE SEPTIEMBRE…TRES AÑOS DESPUES.**

-Matte… Matte, Daisuke-kun…- Gritaba Orihime a su hijo de dos años, quien ya podía correr.

-Daisuke espera… ¡Te vas a caer!- Llamaba Ichigo a su hijo.  
-Papa… Mama hayakuu!..Sora nii-san nos esta esperando!..  
Era el tercer aniversario de Sora… El bebé de Ichigo y Orihime que desgraciadamente murió. Ellos iban a verlo todos los días que podían, pero nunca se perdían el 21 de septiembre. Ichigo y Orihime se casaron. La vida les había dado otra oportunidad. Orihime volvió a embarazarse y la noticia fue bienvenida por todos. Tomo cuidados prenatales para evitar otra tragedia. Isshin e Ichigo le tomaban sus controles. Y luego de nueve meses nació un saludable niño, Daisuke. Fue uno de los mejores días para la familia Kurosaki- Inoue. Todos celebraban la llegada del pequeño Daisuke. Daisuke sin duda era un niño energético que sacaba carrera. A su padre más que todo.

Y hoy como todos los años desde que había fallecido Sora (Hijo). Iban a visitarlo, dejándole cada año un par de guantes amarillos. En el parque donde fue procreado. Habían hecho un pequeño altar –Con permiso del alcalde XD- Lleno de flores y dibujos- garabatos- de Daisuke. Daisuke amaba a su hermano mayor. A veces el tendía a soñar con él (Por eso es que sabían que era niño) y en como jugaban juntos. Daisuke les contaba a sus padres sus sueños, ellos se ponían felices de que él tuviera sueños hermosos junto a su hermano.

-Daisuke, no corras…- corría detrás de él. Su mamá Orihime.  
-Te tengo…- Le dijo Ichigo atrapándolo con sus brazos.  
-Daisuke-kun ¿Qué hare con toda esa energía?- Pregunto Orihime a su hijo. Se acercaron más al pequeño altar de Sora. Daisuke puso con cuidado su dibujo, Daisuke, Orihime e Ichigo pusieron el par de guantes en el pequeño altar.  
-Hola Sora ni-san… Dabes espeoo que me visites ma seguido en mis sueños… Te amo helmanito,- La pareja sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su pequeño hijo.

-Hola,Sora-kun…Soy tu mami... Te amo mucho, mucho mucho, Sora-kun. Estas en mi corazón Sora-kun. Quiero que me visites en mis sueños también ¿sabes? Sora-kun:3… Salúdame a tu tio Sora ni-san, dile que lo recuerdo todos los días. Y que lo amo. Saludame a Masaki-san, tu abuelita. Dile que la queremos mucho. Yo tengo pedacitos de cielo junto a mí. –Termino de decir Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Mama, no llohes… Sora nii-san esta junto a nosotros ahorita…- Orihime abrazo a su hijo.  
-Hola, Sora-kun… Soy tu papi… Ay… Campeón. Te amo mucho, sabes espero que estés jugando al futbol con tu tio Sora-san. Haz muchos goles. Aun que no te pueda ver, ni tocar, estas presente en cada momento de mi vida. Saludos a mi madre, dile que la amamos… y que si puede que le ayude al viejo con sus ridiculeces desde allá arriba. Te amamos… Todos te amamos Sora-kun.- Termino de decir Ichigo. Se dirigió a su esposa e hijo y los abrazo a ambos. Se despidieron de Sora-kun. Ichigo puso a su hijo sobre sus hombros. Se dirigieron a casa. A la casa que habían comprado luego de casarse, con una patio enorme y tres habitaciones. Una preciosura de casa. En el camino Daisuke tuvo un poco sueño, y se durmió en los brazos de papá. Llegaron a casa y lo llevaron a su habitación, que estaba decorada por muchos personajes infantiles, y dibujos hechos por él. Ichigo acostó a Daisuke en su cama, al poco tiempo llego Orihime. Y los dos contemplaban a Daisuke dormir. Ellos eran una familia feliz a pesar de todo.

-Ne, Ichigo-kun… ¿Sabes? Tengo antojo de una pizza de pepperoni con sandia y miel.- Dijo tímidamente.  
-¿Antojo?... Orihime tu…-  
-Si, Daisuke tendrá un hermanito...- Le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.  
-Orihime- se le enmarco una sonrisa en su rostro- ¡Gracias! Seré triplemente padre:3… Es una noticia increíble…-  
-Sii y yo triplemente madre:3… Ay Ichi-kun no puedo creer que esa noche en la biblioteca nos daría este regalo…- Recordó avergonzada. Parece que a Ichigo y a Orihime le gustan los lugares poco comunes para demostrar su amor.  
-Jaja-Rio- Deberíamos llamarle Libro no crees? Hime.-  
-¿Libro? Y cuando pregunte el porqué es así un nombre… que le diremos Ichigo?.. jaja..-  
-Tienes razón Hime... jaja..- Tanta razón que quiero comerte...- confeso pícaramente. La tomo por la cintura y salieron del cuarto del pequeño Daisuke. Orihime poso sus piernas en la cintura de Ichigo.  
-Ne, Ichigo… Te amo.-  
-Orihime, Te amo mi cielo.-

**FIN.**

NO ME MATEN POR SORA-KUN T-T… LO SE SOY UNA MALVADA**… PERO EL ESTA JUNTO A MASAKI Y A SORA-SAN:3…¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD POR LEER MI HISTORIA! NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA! CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR:3….**


End file.
